Blade
~Blade~ Blade is a part of th emain cast in ''Silver Carousel ''and a Deuce from Jestare. ~Background~ Blade was officially released from his cell on April 7. He was then taught basic human abilities and sent to Diamonde. He was adopted by a woman named Nana and her son, Koji. Growing up, Blade was said to be mischievous and would often play pranks. He was usually in trouble or starting fights, leaving him with no friends. Frankly, he didn't care. He was deemed dangerous when he began to use his abilities, which are usually harnessed later on in life. He would taunt citizens and animals with his Silver, making him a nuisance and forcing everyone away. Blade was eventually officially a danger to others after murdering a civilian in cold blood. After this incident, he was brought to Jestare. There, he was brutally mistreated and abused, forced to do hard training and uneeded work. His behavior only worsened, and he became violent and would lash out at other performers. This forced officers to isolate him. They would regularly beat him in their spare time. Once Blade became stronger and could take 50 whips without crying, he was released and was permitted to perform again. Eventually, he gained visitation to Nana back and his attitude much improved. ~Personality~ Blade is very obnoxious and tends to get out of hand. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and will usually roast anyone who tries to oppose him. Even though he comes off as rude, after getting to know someone, he often tries to be a clown and make others laugh. These have a 50/50 percent chance of succeeding, as Blade enjoys bad puns. He also makes dirty jokes, which don't always please others. During battle, Blade becomes overwhelmed by the natural need to kill. He often enjoys murdering his enemies, and will even sometimes hurt innocent people if they are nearby. Despite all of these bad traits, Blade has a soft spot for children. He enjoys their company, mostly because they're completely innocent and can be hilarious. He spent most of his life with Koji, his adoptive brother, who is still very young. This makes Blade feel the need to treat all children as if they are Koji. ~Appearance~ Blade's most noticeable trait are his eyes, which are bright cerulean blue. People often compliment them because of the contrast to the rest of his appearance. His hair is raven-black, and shaved down the sides. A fuft of hair goes from his hairline to his neck, with two thin strands on the sides. He usually wears a tattered, dark-gray t-shirt with a leather strap over his chest. A thick black, spiked collar is around his neck. He wears a belt similar to Yukio's, with the same star emblem and a black belt. His pants are baggy and grayish-green, and are tucked into his boots. They go to his knees and are strap-ups. Blade has metal (specifically steel) pins all over his body, which fuel his Silver. ~Abilities~ Blade's Silver is Metal. He can take any amount of steel from his body and graft it into any form, usually swords. ~Bullet-Spitting~ Blade can spit bullets at a high velocity at his opponent through his mouth in the shape of small steel balls. ~Spiking~ Blade has a unique ability to use his metal pins by creating them into spikes, which shoot out quickly and can easily pierce skin. = ~Stats~ (Out of 5) = ~Creation and Conception~ Blade was originally Yukio's enemy from Jestare, so he was designed to look the opposite of Yukio- black hair, a rude, angry personality, and a love for murder. This was changed because Blade grew on SutaKai. Blade was designed to look like his personality, with piercings, a shaved head, and a spunky attitude. He looks like a complete punk, which makes it all the more sweet when he shows his white side. ~Trivia~ * Yukio mentions Blade's talent for child care when he babysits Vex Vega. * Blade and Yukio wear the same belt, only Yukio's is golden and Blade's is black. ** This belt is supposedly a theme at Jestare, that you can win after a battle. * Blade forces Lilia to be his maid at first, but slowly drops the gig as he becomes fond of her. * Blade also loves to play with Cicero, as he used to have a puppy of his own. * It is said that Blade had to shave the side his head because of an injury, and decided to shave both of them to match. * According to SutaKai: ** Blade hates Kaitens, but has a fondness for Boni. Though, he's never actually pet her. ** His favorite drink is grape soda with crushed-up ice. ** Blade has been sexually abused by one of the officers, but never talks about it. It's shown in one of his dreams during the series. ** Blade's full name is Kuro (black) Shiro (white). This is to show that Blade has split personalities, one that loves to kill and one that loves children, jokes, and doggies. ** Blade's nervous tic is to tap the pin above his left eye.